


The Song of The Sea

by winters_prince



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bilgewater - Freeform, Bittersweet, F/F, Fluff, I'm in pain why did I do this to myself, Interspecies Romance, League of Legends - Freeform, League of Lesbians, Miss Sarah Fortune - Freeform, Nami - Freeform, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Nudity, Other, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winters_prince/pseuds/winters_prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The docks of Bilgewater offer nothing but death and a payday for Miss Sarah Fortune.  She feels nothing for them, or for their people.  Those inhabiting the shore, however, are a different story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Song of The Sea

The cold waves of the ocean beat hard against the rickety decks of Bilgewater. It had been a day of storms, worse than most; the tides had licked and consumed the ramshackle houses of the sick and the poor like flames to tinder. The ocean-side town was as hard and unforgiving as the ocean it drew it's life from; the woman who dictated the town was rumoured to be equally so.

Grip the town as much as she did, Sarah Fortune felt no love for Bilgewater. It's inhabitants, like vermin, teemed and festered, caring for none but themselves, working only to gain a leg up off of each other's shoulders. It was vermin such as this that had stolen her parents all those decades ago; it was vermin like this that had stolen the family she knew, the people that she loved, away forever to join the freezing depths. She absolutely despised the city, and knew in her heart that there was nothing better for it than to be forgotten in the waves. She had usurped Gangplank; he lay in the earth like the scoundrel he had lived as, and now she was Bilgewater's biggest fear. Were it up to her, if she did what she knew was best, she would turn her back and allow the city to burn itself to the ground.

The town was irredeemable. It would sink into the ocean, and it was all the better for it. She felt nothing for the city.

The ocean, however, was a different tale altogether; the waves on the shore, like flames tinted the colour of a fresh bottle of ale. She would always return, every rising of the full moon, when the tides were at their strongest. Sarah Fortune knows in her heart that she must, because the pulsing ache she feels deep in her chest is not satisfied by her revenge; it is not filled by Gangplank's absence, and it is not covered by even the thought of ruling with an iron fist.

Sarah Fortune is in love with the sea, and she was helpless to change it.

Staring sternly at the shore, her jaw hard-set, Fortune fished a pocket-watch from her coat. Flipping it open, she observed the time as it ticked closer and closer to midnight; it was around five minutes until the clock struck. The pocket-watch also had the expensive addition of displaying the oncoming phase of the moon. The full, pearl-white disc reflected in her hazel eyes, and Fortune felt a bloom of joy and sorrow that, despite the passing years, still caught her off guard. Clearing her throat, she summoned her first mate, Rafen, doing her best to keep the hoarseness from her voice.

"Rafen, as you know to do by now, draw up a dinghy for me and keep guard until I return. The crew is not to question my absence, or they will answer to me personally upon my return. Is that clear?"

Rafen, to her credit, stood firm. "Understood, ma'am. If it's not out of line-may I ask where my captain is going?

"Perhaps one day you will know, Rafen. But for now, you are still part of the crew; and you are not to question. Understood?"

Hurriedly apologizing for her insubordination, Rafen drew up the dinghy, and wished her captain well on her business; whatever it may be.

As the small dinghy made it's way, Fortune cut an imposing figure regardless of the size of her vessel. Drawing out her pocket-watch almost nervously, her hand shook as she observed the time. Three minutes until midnight. And then two. And then-

-she had arrived. Her destination would seem disappointing to an onlooker, if not entirely pointless. A small dock lead onto an empty island of loose, sickly-yellowed sand and grass stained yellow by seawater.

The island was completely solitary, so privacy was the last of her issues as Fortune removed her clothing. The heavy thunk of metal, leather, and cloth hitting the grass accompanied the goosebumps alighting her skin as she undid the tight braid she wore her hair, thick and as rich a red as a cut ruby.

Although the viridescent waves were freezing, she paid this no mind as she waded into the shore, standing into the water up to her breast. Deeply inhaling the salt-tinged air, Fortune did as she had every night of the full moon for the past years; she tilted her head back, closed her eyes, and began to sing.  
Had anyone been able to hear her song, they would have been listening to a voice and a tune unlike any other. The song was sorrowful, bittersweet; the tune itself seemed to grip the heart, and yet it held an incredible feeling of hope. Many could say the song felt like a promise; tonight, it was a promise fulfilled.

Fortune's singing was cut off quite suddenly, as a wave that seemed to contain the might of the ocean washed over her,picking up her frame and sending her rushing back to shore as if tackled.  
The reason, quite simply, was because she HAD been tackled.

Velvety laughter alighted the air as Miss Fortune looked at what she had come for-WHO she had come for-which would be the sobbing mermaid currently burying her face in her chest, arms like a vice around her, tail still trailing down and into the water as she lay upon Miss Fortune in tears.  
Miss Fortune returned the embrace, an uncharacteristic smile which radiated warmth alighting her face, her hand running down the mermaid's back, her fingers tracing along the sea-green scales. Between the heaving, joyful sobs, the mermaid spoke.

"Y-You came...I saw all of the explosions...The gun shots, I thought-"  
Fortune cut her off with a chuckle and a coarse, tear-choked voice of her own. "Of course I came. You don't think I would die on you, did you?"  
"I-I was terrified...I didn't think, I didn't know! But you're here. You're finally here, I just...I've missed you so much," replied the mermaid, a grin spreading, wide and joyful, across her face.  
"Nami..." Fortune trailed off as she lifted the girl's face from her chest, gently tilting her head back and looking into her eyes, shimmering with the light of the moon and the happiness of a promise fulfilled. "I've missed you too. I've missed you so much my heart's ached. Of course I've returned...I love you."

This prompted another welling of tears and vice-like hug from Nami, who perhaps was a little too strong for her own good, although Sarah would never tell her this. Nami's arms were the only thing that ever felt safe to her anymore.

They lay like that for hours that passed like minutes, sharing their stories and basking in the joy of being reunited. Sometimes they spoke; other times they simply held each other and enjoyed what they could only have every full moon. There they stayed, arms around each other and toes (or tail, in the case of Nami,) in the sand.  
"You've killed him? The one who took your parents all those years ago?" Nami inquired, her eyes as wide as the moons they reflected. "After all this time you've got him?"

"Not yet...Gangplank's more slippery than an eel. I won't be done until I see his body and know for myself that the bastard's dead. Who knows where he is if it isn't in the dirt." Sarah said, a hint of that righteous passion for vengeance appearing in her eyes once again. "What about your quest? Have you had any luck?"

Sarah could feel the mermaid sigh against her frame. "Nothing yet, sadly...I just don't want my people to die. That's what I'm here for, that's what all of this is for-but i think I'm getting closer. It's not something I know, I don't think. I can just...feel it. But, Sarah...if I do find it, WHEN I find it...you know that I'll have to-"

"Stop." Sarah's voice cut into Nami's sentence harshly, like a stone through water. "Please." Nami couldn't see Fortune's face entirely in the moonlight, but she knew the shimmer of tears rolling down Sarah's cheeks. "This time without you...all the weeks in-between...they hurt so badly. I can't face a life without you. I can't even bear the thought of it." As Sarah said this, Nami could feel Sarah's hands tightening and trembling on the small of her back. "Do you have to leave when your quest is done, Nami? You could stay...with me. I'd never dock again, so help me god."

"Sarah, I...I don't know. My people need me. All that time we spent waiting for our savior who never came-what if they wait forever for me to return, and lead them, instead of helping themselves? I don't want to take the risk...I love you so much, Sarah. I just don't know. But we don't need to worry about that for now. The moonstone is still god-knows-where, and until I find it, I'll always be here. We'll always come back for each other, won't we?"

Sarah nodded gently and said, "Of course. Always. I count the days until I see you again; I always will."

They went on talking with eachother on the shore, conversing in the way only lovers know, as before long, the sun was beginning to rise, and their time together had ended until the next full moon. Before Nami departed for the waves once again, Sarah kissed her; it was a kiss of passion and a bitter goodbye. Sarah had always loved kissing Nami; she felt like the waves hitting your bare feet, and hands sinking into the sand, and the first drop of freshwater after a life time at sea. Cleaning herself of her tears and sorrow, she took to redressing herself and departing the island once more, the stern countenance once more restored. She allowed herself one look back at the island as she departed, and then she was gone, back to her life of bounty hunting and captainship.

The next night, many a sailor would recount that they were unable to place the voice they heard, singing gin the deep mists of Bilgewater. It had sounded sorrowful, but it had also sounded passionate; it sounded like a promise, they would say, and then make no mark of it, as pirates have no business with promises.

Some, however, would say more.

That dark, long night, In the deep mists of Bilgewater, the sorrowful, lonesome song from the docks was alone no longer; it had became a duet from the very heart of the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I really hope you enjoyed my story. If you liked my writing and want to support me, please consider subscribing to my writing tumblr, http://viva-robotics.tumblr.com/, where I will regularly post my stories a day before I release them on Ao3. Thank you very much!


End file.
